


Impropriety

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Non-Consensual Voyeurism (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Jon and Elias have a meeting.





	Impropriety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/gifts).



Across the desk, Elias' smile is predatory. Jon takes the seat opposite without looking away.

"We need to have a talk," Elias says. "About some inappropriate uses of your abilities."

"I don't-"

"If you're having trouble remembering, Jon, we can always get Martin up here. I'm sure he recalls."

Jon's stomach tightens, drops, his hands curling into fists, nails pressing at his palms. Elias _knows_ , Elias _saw_. Jon scrutinises him, trying to read him, but there's only that sickening smile, glinting eyes. Maybe he just wants Jon to know that he knows, lord it over him.

"What I do with Martin is none of your business," he says, remembers too late to keep himself blank, hold everything in where Elias might not look.

"Everything you do is my business, Jon." Elias' smile widens and widens, shows teeth. "And that includes Martin. Especially Martin. I'm the one who holds his contract. Remember that."

Silence sits for a long moment, though it doesn't feel like it to Jon, his mind full of wasps.

"Are you threatening him?" he demands, and Elias' lips quirk at the attempt to compel him.

"There's no need to ask a question you already know the answer to."


End file.
